<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bliss of Surrender by Theaisa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821418">The Bliss of Surrender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theaisa/pseuds/Theaisa'>Theaisa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Hermione Granger, Discord: Bellamione Coven, F/F, Submission, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:58:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theaisa/pseuds/Theaisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Golden Trio is captured and Hermione is dragged before Bellatrix Lestrange, she finds her body responding to the Dark Witch in a way she never could have anticipated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they were pushed through the gates to Malfoy Manor, Hermione kept her eyes down and nervously tried a reassuring smile to Harry and Ron. They had been through worse than this, right?.. They would get through this somehow. They had to. Hermione just wished she could force herself to believe it.</p>
<p>Hermione could feel her heart clench when Bellatrix Lestrange showed up. The Dark Lord’s second in command, their prospects suddenly seemed more dire. The woman seemed to have gone through a period of healing after the Department of Mysteries, her teeth had been fixed and she looked much healthier. No, not just healthier.. <i>she was beautiful</i>, Hermione couldn’t help thinking, feeling a blush for her inappropriate thoughts.</p>
<p>Draco was called in, but he refused to identify them, and Hermione felt a rush of gratitude for her school mate. He obviously did not want to be there. Maybe he would somehow help them escape?</p>
<p>She was pulled out of her thoughts when Bellatrix commanded the snatchers to put Harry and Ron in the basement, and when she turned those half-crazed and utterly captivating eyes on her, Hermione felt she could barely breathe. It didn’t help when Bellatrix grinned madly and continued, “Me and the mudblood will be in the sitting room having a little talk.. girl to girl”. </p>
<p>Before she could even start to process that statement, someone caught Hermione’s shoulder and pushed her through the double doors, giving her a hard shove. She stumbled a few feet into the room and barely kept from falling flat on her face. She spun desperately, ready to fight, scream.. but there was no one right behind her. Instead, she froze and could only stare as Bellatrix closed the doors behind her with a wave of a slim, manicured hand, and sauntered into the room.</p>
<p>The older witch walked with a self assured grace that had her entranced. There was a crazed, possessive gleam in Bellatrix’ eyes as she studied her, and Hermione cursed herself when an answering rush of arousal ran through her. She should avert her eyes, run, fight, anything.. but found that her body refused to obey. She had never been so terrified in her life. Terrified and exhilarated. She knew her heart was beating so quickly she feared she might pass out any moment. Was she going to die today? Bellatrix was famous for her crazed excesses.</p>
<p>Bellatrix suddenly stopped and arched an eyebrow - she seemed to find something surprising in Hermione’s deer-in-the-headlight stare. The older witch smirked, and, still holding her gaze, barked, “On your knees, pet”.</p>
<p>Startled, Hermione didn’t think, she couldn’t. She obeyed, her knees hitting the floor hard, and she winced, moving a hand to grab the floor. She stared at the floor tiles in front of her as she tried to catch her breath. Her mind suddenly started working again, thoughts flashing through her head a mile a minute. <i>What was going on? She was probably about to die, and yet she had never felt so aroused in her life. Bellatrix’ voice, the way she had emphasized ‘pet’.. was she under some kind of Imperius? Perhaps..</i> - she gasped and all thoughts left her as a hand grasped her hair and tugged her head back painfully. Bellatrix’ other hand carefully caressed her cheek, and Hermione heard as much as felt herself give an involuntary moan. </p>
<p>There was a burning intensity to the dark eyes that now stared into hers, but the dark witch’s smirk was beyond satisfied. She whispered in a dark voice that promised pain, and pleasure, “Tell me where you got the sword, pet.” Hermione barely heard the question, that dark drawl right by her ear had Hermione in a puddle by the older witch’s feet, much to her shame.</p>
<p>“So responsive..”, Bellatrix mused, “perhaps we ought to.. make things interesting? Brace yourself, pet.” With a lazy flick of her hand, Bellatrix’ wand returned to her grasp and she pointed it right at Hermione’s forehead. <i>Fuck. </i>Hermione could feel her eyes were as wide as they could go, she barely managed shallow pants of air and felt light headed. She still didn’t know what was going on, but this was Bellatrix Lestrange, so she tried her very hardest to brace for pain. The older witch smirked and an unmistakable desire flashed through her eyes that had Hermione melt all over again, just as Bellatrix whispered, ‘Crucio’.</p>
<p>Hermione screamed. It was like liquid fire ran through her veins, she arched her back and clawed at the floor desperately, but nothing could make the pain go away. Every nerve ending screamed in pain, <i>pain, <span class="u">pain.</span></i> She didn’t know how long it went on for, she lost all sense of time and direction. She hadn’t known anything could feel like this, if she was able to, she would have willed her body to shut down, surely death was better than this. </p>
<p>When she came to minutes, or hours, later, she found herself lying on the floor panting, utterly spent. Her limbs were still twitching from remembered pain. When she opened her eyes, she found herself watching Bellatrix in all her glory. Her head lolling and her thoughts still scattered, she idly wondered, <i>how could someone so beautiful, be so evil?</i> Almost as though she could read her thoughts, the dark witch cackled, stepping around her and forcing Hermione to arch her neck to keep her in sight, before kneeling by her side. Hermione felt Bellatrix’ warm hand cup her chin, she smirked “Oh, that was beautiful. Well done, Pet.” Hermione felt an answering warmth spread throughout her body, and she leaned into the touch. She knew she should be utterly horrified, but she felt as though she was able to just.. let go, for the first time in her life. Bellatrix was looking at her as though she had pleased her, that was all that mattered at present.</p>
<p>Bellatrix tried again, cooing, “Tell me, pet.. where did you find the sword?”. Hermione blinked at her, <i>what sword?.. oh.</i> “Found it..”, she mumbled. “In a lake.. followed patronus. A doe.” Bellatrix hissed, “Severus”. Hermione frowned.. <i>Severus?.. Snape? But he was a traitor, why would he help them?</i></p>
<p>She soon forgot all about Snape when Bellatrix straddled her, the dark witch wasting no time, she leaned forward and licked a long line from her shoulder blade to her ear. Hermione couldn’t help it; after the cruciatus, her body felt hyper sensitive, and she moaned desperately, arching her back into the witch straddling her. If she had been asked an hour earlier, she would have said that what happened next was impossible. Bellatrix had somehow gotten her hand under Hermione’s top, and was palming one of her breasts. Then she was kissing her, tongue slipping past her lips and Hermione willingly let her. It felt like nothing she had ever experienced, none of her clumsy attempts at kissing boys had prepared her for <i>this</i>. Every caress of the dark witch’s lips and tongue went straight to her core, making her gasp and moan desperately. Then Bellatrix twisted her nipple, and she came, hard. She clawed at the ground, stars flashing before her eyes, her body shuddering as she felt pleasure unlike anything she had ever imagined claw its way up her spine. When she came back down to earth, she found Bellatrix watching her with a self-satisfied smile, the desire in her dark gaze still evident. Hermione felt tears in her eyes, and half-sobbed, half-laughed the first thing that came to her mind.. it felt right, so she let the words slip out, “Thank you.. Mistress”.</p>
<p>Bellatrix’ eyes darkened, and she just stared at her for a long minute. Hermione didn’t mind, she felt sated, her body a languid mess on the floor. But then Bellatrix seemed to come to a decision, because the next moment she had a beautiful silver knife in her hands. She leaned in and whispered in that husky drawl that made Hermione melt, “Stay strong, Pet”, before she grabbed her left arm. Hermione watched, still in a haze, as Bellatrix sang words under her breath, an incantation she realized, before she started carving into her arm.</p>
<p>Hermione whimpered and looked away, oh, gods, it hurt! After the cruciatus it should have been easy to endure, but it wasn’t. She tried not to scream, almost succeeded, before Bellatrix shook her to get her attention. Dizzy, she gazed at her dark witch. She looked radiant, beautiful, her eyes burning, before she was shook again and Bellatrix showed her what she had done to her arm. She blinked, gasped.</p>
<p>In delicate, elegant letters, it said,<i> “Black”.</i></p>
<p>Before she could open her mouth and ask questions, the double doors were blown open and Bellatrix jumped to her feet with a snarl. The next few minutes were a blur, one minute she was grasped in Bellatrix’ arms, feeling warm and safer than ever before, the next she was pushed out of the way of a falling chandelier and caught by her friends before she could fall.</p>
<p>Barely able to stand, Hermione clung to Ron’s arm as her two friends and a house elf embraced each other. But her attention wasn’t on them, it was on the dark witch across the room. She stared into Bellatrix’ gaze, her arm throbbing in time with her heartbeat, as the room faded from view and Dobby brought them to safety.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An intermission.. Hermione makes a discovery and needs time to come to terms with what happened to her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They arrived on a deserted beach with a loud ‘pop’, and Hermione immediately stumbled and fell to her back, no longer supported by her best friends. She felt completely wrung out.. <i>as though I had just been tortured, followed by receiving the best orgasm of my life,</i> she thought with a wry smile, realizing that she was probably still in a delusional haze after the day she had.</p><p>She realized there was shouting nearby and turned her head to the sight of Dobby, apparently lifeless, in Harry’s arms. Harry was sobbing, and Ron was awkwardly patting his shoulder. She felt oddly numb about the whole thing, Dobby was a friend, but he was just a house elf. There was something wrong with that thought but her tired mind couldn’t wrap around it, so she let her gaze drop.. noticing there were three wands lying in the sand a few feet from her friends. <i>I know that wand,</i> she thought, visions of that very wand being pointed at her forehead just minutes, <i> had it only been minutes?</i>, earlier flashing through her mind.</p><p>
For reasons that escaped her, she knew she had to get her hands on that wand. She glanced at her friends, relieved they were still busy sobbing over the elf and not paying her any attention. With effort, she rolled onto her side and managed to wrangle her body under submission long enough to crawl within reach of the wand. Reaching towards it, she swallowed and reluctantly prepared herself for feeling the wand reject her touch - but the moment her fingers closed over the wand, she could feel it buzzing in her grasp, somehow <i>calling</i> to her. She almost gasped, warmth running up her arm and filling her, accepting her, and it was all she could do to roll onto her back and maintain her grip on the wand as the feeling of acceptance ran through her. Her head was swimming, and she had just enough presence of mind to jam the wand into her trousers, before everything went black and she passed out.
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
When she next woke up, she was on a bed and felt softness all around her, but when she forced her eyes open, she had to wince. Her head felt stuffed with wool. A voice right next to her caused her to startle, and she realized she wasn’t alone in the room.
</p><p>
“You should not be awake yet, chérie!”, she was scolded gently, the soft french accent familiar somehow. “Here, drink this”. <i>Fleur, </i> her mind helpfully provided. She tried to offer the beautiful blonde a smile, but all she could manage was a pained wince. When the blonde tried to feed her a potion, she reached a shaky hand up to grasp it. “Th-thank you, Fleur.” She closed her eyes and drank the potion, trying to ignore the bitter taste. To her great relief, she immediately felt better, and she handed the vial back to Fleur, “What happened?”.
</p><p>
“You tell me?”, Fleur asked, concerned. Hermione could feel a blush coming on, but tried to suppress it. <i> No, there is no way Fleur could know. </i> She was still looking at her with that gentle warmth as she added, “You seem to have been under the Cruciatus curse for several minutes, but mostly you suffer from exhaustion. Are you hurt anywhere else?”.<br/>
</p><p>
Unbidden, Hermione’s eyes went to her left arm, now covered by her sleeve but the dried blood was obvious to anyone who looked. Fleur followed her gaze, frowned, and reached for her arm - instinctively, Hermione tried to pull back her arm but she was too weak and Fleur was already rolling up her sleeve. The soft gasp made Hermione close her eyes, she didn’t know if she was ashamed, or, if the scar was private, or.. she just didn’t want the blonde anywhere near it. “Ma chérie! Who did this to you?”, she heard a rustle, then felt something cool on her arm. She opened her eyes half in a panic, <i> dittany? No! She couldn’t- </i>, but when she looked at the scar, to her great relief, nothing happened. It looked… every bit as perfect as before.
</p><p>
She reached with her other hand to touch the letters, gently running her fingers over each letter in the same motions Bellatrix must have made to carve them. They looked a little raw, but to her surprise, they didn't actually hurt. She felt a faint buzzing under her fingers, as though the scar was alive, it felt.. nice. She was still smiling to herself, her thoughts going unbidden to the dark witch who had marked her, so she missed what Fleur was doing - that is, until she heard a loud gasp and looked up into Fleur’s horrified expression.
</p><p>
Fleur’s wand was pointed at the scarred letters, but her wand hand was shaking. Hermione cautiously reached for her hand, “Fleur?..”. Just as she touched her, Fleur jerked and stumbled away from her, until the blonde was pressed against the only door in the room. Hermione stared at her, bewildered, “Fleur? What is it?”. At least Fleur wasn’t pointing her wand at her anymore, but she was still shaking like a leaf, as she answered, “That scar.. that’s a Soul Bond.” Hermione waited, but nothing more seemed to be forthcoming, “.. what does that mean? Fleur?”. The blonde closed her eyes, “No one really knows. Soul Bonds are rare, almost never used. They are individual to the ancient pureblood houses. Clearly, you are bound to the House of Black. They were originally used for.. marriage ceremonies.”
</p><p>
 Hermione could only stare at her, flabbergasted. <i>Soul Bonded? Was that as permanent as it sounded?.. And, marriage ceremonies?.. Did that mean she was married to Bellatrix?</i> The thought made her feel all warm inside, but.. <i> wasn’t she already married? </i> best not get her hopes up. She realized Fleur’s hand was trying to turn the door knob, trying to escape, but why? The blonde still looked terrified. <i> She knows something. </i>
</p><p>
When the door started opening, Hermione acted again without thought. She stumbled out of bed, relieved when she found her legs could carry her, and half ran, half jumped for the door. Her shoulder pushed it closed before Fleur could start to slip out, and she found herself trapping the blonde against the door. As though she did such things every day, she felt one hand moving to grip Fleur’s wand arm by the wrist, holding it in place. She placed her other hand on Fleur’s shoulder, tried to make her voice soft “Fleur.. what aren’t you telling me?”. Fleur blinked her eyes open at the touch, her vulnerability obvious at such a close distance. <i> Still terrified.. why? </i> Fleur’s voice was little more than a whisper, “It’s impossible to create a Soul Bond against someone’s will. There must be consent.” Hermione stared at her, feeling the implications sink in. <i> She thinks I’m in league with Bellatrix… </i> she tried to ignore the quiet voice in the back of her head that whispered, <i> aren’t you? </i>. “Fleur..”, she tried, “that can’t be right. I swear to you, I had no idea what she was doing!”. Fleur was studying her, clearly uncertain whether to trust her yet. Hermione bit her lip, she had no idea how to convince the blonde of her innocence. She tried moving her hand to touch Fleur’s cheek, it had worked on her, hadn’t it? She implored, “You know me, I’m.. Harry’s best friend! Why would I betray him? I don’t know what happened in that room.”
</p><p>
 Fleur actually seemed to calm a little, she was relieved to see. But she was shaking her head, “Something must have, Hermione.. you must have given consent, or the magic would not have worked.” Hermione blinked at her a little, “Nothing happened! I mean.. “, she bit her lip, “she just tortured me, and.. I.. surrendered? I.. called her mistress”, she shrank back a little, sudden tears in her eyes and she wasn’t sure why. She was relieved when Fleur seemed to take mercy on her and wrapped an arm around her waist “You surrendered.. and she took advantage of your obedience, to bind your soul to hers”, Fleur finished sadly.
</p><p>
Too much had happened, and Fleur’s soft embrace felt so good, Hermione sobbed and buried her face against Fleur’s neck. “Please.. I don’t know what this means, I don’t understand anything.. you can’t tell anyone, Fleur! You know I would never do anything to betray everyone, to betray Harry..” She realized she had let go of Fleur’s wrist, when she felt the blonde’s hand run through her hair as Fleur shushed her, “It will be alright, Hermione.. They will understand, we will figure this out together.” Hermione panicked, “No! You can’t! They will hate me! Please, Fleur, please!” There was silence in the room, save for Hermione’s sobs, she realized she was shaking. Finally, Fleur sighed, “I promise, Hermione. Just, promise you will come to me if you feel anything strange? Anything at all.” Hermione nodded, relieved, “I promise.”
</p><p>
All strength seemed to go out of her then, and Fleur had to help her back to bed. As she slipped under the covers already half asleep, she clutched her left arm to her chest and let her fingers trace the letters. She fell asleep with a soft smile, the light buzzing of the scar under her fingers, to thoughts of her dark witch.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione breaks a promise. Twice.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about the delay, hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>Hermione sat up abruptly, a noise woke her but she couldn’t place it. The room was dark but everything seemed quiet, except... there. She spun around, and stifled a gasp. <i> Bellatrix.</i> She swallowed hard. The dark witch’s lips curled in her signature smirk and Hermione couldn’t look away. She had never really had the opportunity to take her in fully in their past encounters. If there was ever a woman who embraced her reputation and dressed to match, it was Bellatrix. Bared shoulders, long leather sleeves, black corset that clung to her body like a glove and a flowing black skirt that showed off her curves with a long slit up the side that teased with glimpses of bared thigh as the woman stalked closer. She knew she was blushing and forced her gaze upwards, but got stuck on the raven skull necklace neatly framed by perfect cleavage. She whimpered, her throat dry. </p><p>She was unable to move, utterly caught by the woman’s gaze. When Bellatrix crawled onto the bed she made a half hearted attempt to reach for her wand, which lasted only until the dark witch caught her wrist and shushed her, “Shh, pet. I’ve got you.” She didn’t resist when Bellatrix grabbed her other wrist, or when both her hands were tugged above her head. She heard the older witch whisper a sticking charm and knew she was good and truly trapped.</p><p>Bellatrix was practically on top of her now, and it was getting harder to think. She closed her eyes, any thoughts of right or wrong forgotten, there was only Bellatrix. Her scent was all around her, something spicy with a hint of flowers, the same perfume she vaguely remembered from the manor. She felt hands under the thin camisole she slept in, mapping out her body and leaving trails of blazing desire in their path. Then the dark witch’s mouth was at her throat, soft lips tasting her, the feel of her tongue and a hint of teeth dragging a throaty moan out of her.</p><p>She felt like she was burning up, she tried to spread her legs, to arch her back, but she knew she was at the older witch’s mercy. One of the dark witch’s hands was palming her left breast but it wasn’t enough, not by a long shot. When she felt kisses on her jaw, by her ear, then teeth and lips around her earlobe, it was like a part of her brain short circuited. “Please,” she whimpered. The other witch paused, and she could feel her soft breath on her ear. “You are mine”, Bellatrix hissed. The sheer possessiveness in her voice only served to stoke her arousal to new heights. She nodded, biting her lip hard to hold back another wanton moan. “Say it,” the dark witch commanded.</p><p>“I am yours,” Hermione whispered, and was rewarded with a sharp tug on her nipple. She hissed in a breath, the coil of her arousal tightening. “Please! I am yours,” she moaned. Just then, slim fingers pushed under her by now soaked panties and two fingers circled her clit, making her gasp as pleasure coiled through her body. “Come home, Hermione”, the dark witch whispered, before leaning in to suck on her throat. The world exploded in pleasure and Hermione screamed.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione woke with a strangled scream. Desperately panting for air, she sat up in her bed and took stock. No Bellatrix, check. Early morning, check. Ruined panties, check. She collapsed back on the bed and covered her face, <i>what the hell was that?</i> That felt way too real. Had she been through some kind of latent sexual awakening that came with dream orgasms? She couldn’t discount it - apparently she hadn’t even known what true arousal was until she met Bellatrix. She idly scratched at the scar on her arm which still seemed to be almost alive, happily humming under her fingers. On the other hand, it could have been some kind of dream magic. Had Bellatrix been in her mind? They were connected through a soul bond, so it stood to reason a mental connection was possible too. </p><p>She needed more information but wasn’t sure where to find it, a feeling Hermione Granger definitely didn’t like. She tried to imagine asking Fleur about it, but what could she say? “Hey Fleur, do you know if she can send sex dreams through this Soul Bond, or am I just <b>that</b> gay?” She snorted. That would go over well.</p><p>No, she resolved not to think about Bellatrix bloody Lestrange ever again. She rolled out of bed with a sigh and snuck out of the room to find the bathroom, glad everyone else seemed to be still asleep. A quick shower later, as she brushed her teeth and dressed in some of Fleur’s old clothes - the skirt fit just fine, the shirt fit after a quick wave of her wand (which worked just as well as her own wand, and felt comforting in her hand for reasons she refused to contemplate) - she felt almost herself again. </p><p>She hummed under her breath as she went down to the kitchen and made some toast, and by the time her two best friends came down she was comfortably settled on the couch by the fireplace with a muggle mystery novel she’d found. </p><p>“Blimey, Hermione! It’s so good to see you are okay, Fleur wouldn’t say a thing”, Ron exclaimed, rushing forward to hug her which she tried to accept with grace. She offered a bland smile, “I’ve been better”, she admitted. She studied her two best friends as they sat down next to her, but they didn’t really look any worse for wear. Too thin and a little weary of course, but hiding in a tent and avoiding death eaters for months did take its toll. </p><p>“Are you two alright? You weren’t tortured?”, she checked, frowning when they both winced. “Not unless you count having to listen to your screams,” Harry said, which made Hermione flush. She hoped it was only her screams of <i>pain</i> they’d heard. “God Hermione, we thought you were dying!” he finished. “Certainly felt like it”, she muttered, feeling a strange satisfaction when they both flinched. </p><p>“Listen…”, she glanced to the kitchen where Fleur and Bill were just now making breakfast and coffee, and grabbed her wand to cast a quick muffliato. “I’ve been thinking.. we’ve been looking for months and we’ve only managed to destroy one Horcrux, we are no closer to destroying the rest. Don’t you think… ” <i>it’s time to involve the rest of the Order?</i>, she was about to say, when an insistent thought pressed, <i>Would Bellatrix want her to do that?.</i> She tried to open her mouth, to press on with what she wanted to say, but the feeling of sheer betrayal running through her made her choke, much to the confusion of her two friends. </p><p>She knew she was starting to hyperventilate, she could feel the panic attack coming from a mile away, so she quickly stood and managed, “I’m sorry, I.. don’t feel so good. I need to lie down.” She ran for the stairs, managed to get to her room and shut the door, before she collapsed on her bed and hugged herself tightly. She tried to get her breathing under control, but just as she managed, she broke down sobbing instead. She didn’t understand, was Bellatrix controlling her somehow? No.. it had been the feeling of her own mind protesting her actions, like she was betraying herself somehow. The problem was that <i>she</i> knew that Bellatrix would consider it a betrayal, something she had not even considered until then. Fleur had been right last night, she couldn’t be trusted.</p><p>She must be going crazy. She was fighting a war, while bound to someone on the other side - someone she couldn’t betray, didn’t want to betray, and for what? A master who would probably kill her as soon as speak to her? Would Bellatrix protect her from her master? Would she even want to? She laughed hysterically even as she sobbed. Gods, she wished she could see Bellatrix, just to talk to her, and wasn’t that fucked up? Did the Bond even go both ways? For all she knew, Bellatrix would kill her the moment she walked through the doors.</p><p>A soft knock on the door broke her thoughts, and she froze. “Can I come in?”, a soft voice. Fleur. She wiped at her eyes and tried to get herself under control. “Come in”, she called. </p><p>Fleur slipped in. She must have looked a mess because the woman took one look at her, then sat down and gave her a hug. “What’s wrong?”, she whispered. Hermione stifled a hysterical giggle, because really, what <i>wasn’t</i> wrong at this point? But she could hardly tell Fleur that she’d had a breakdown because apparently trying to stop Voldemort made her feel like she was betraying her heart and soul.</p><p>How much could she say? “I.. I think it’s only just hitting me.. that I’m bound to her,” she managed. She did have one question Fleur might help with, “Why me? Why did she choose me?”</p><p>Fleur held her for a minute, she seemed to be hesitating, until Hermione directed a frown her way. Fleur cleared her throat, “I think she must have seen something in you that reminded her of herself.” </p><p>She gasped, “We are nothing alike!”, she exclaimed. Fleur shushed her, “In some ways you are.. the Order has had briefings on You-Know-Who’s inner circle, and Bellatrix.. she had perfect grades when she went to Hogwarts, did you know?.. She has even been called the Brightest Witch, just like you. I am sure she has been following your progress throughout the years, she probably has a copy of your school records.”</p><p>The room was silent when Fleur finished, but Hermione’s mind was working a mile a minute. She had never thought of Bellatrix when she was young.. to her, she had always been the powerful intense woman she was now. Yes, she could see similarities when she thought about it. Bellatrix was a pureblood, but still a woman, she probably had to work twice as hard to prove herself. She suddenly burned with a desire to learn more about her.. Bonded? She decided she needed more information, so she smiled weakly to Fleur and curled up on the bed.</p><p>“Thank you, Fleur.. I think I will try to get some sleep.”</p><p>Tonight, she would sneak out and research.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Coming home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p>It was almost midnight by the time the house got quiet and Hermione decided it was safe to sneak out. She’d kept her word and spent most of the evening trying to nap, but her mind refused to allow her to rest. A part of her yearned to just apparate to Malfoy Manor and throw herself at Bellatrix’ feet (she shivered in anticipation just from imagining it), but the more rational part of her won out. No matter how she looked at it, she came to the same conclusion. She was fairly certain her Soul Bond was a Black family spell, and if you discounted Malfoy Manor, there was really only one place she had access to that might shed some light on her situation: Grimmauld Place 12.</p><p>She knew it was an ancestral home to the Black family, and thought she still had access, but she didn’t know if the Order still used it as a headquarters. If she was caught, it would raise uncomfortable questions but she could probably talk her way out of it, and it was the middle of the night so the odds of anyone being awake were low.</p><p>She got dressed quickly and threw an old sweater of Fleurs over her head. When she opened the door she paused, relieved when the house seemed dark and silent. Bellatrix’ wand hummed comfortingly in her hand, and she whispered a quick spell to hide her footsteps before sneaking down the stairs. No one stopped her or called after her as she reached the door and soon found herself walking down the beach. She walked until the small cottage was out of sight, then stopped to take a deep breath and closed her eyes.</p><p>She carefully reconstructed the street of Grimmauld Place in her mind. <i>Destination, Determination, Deliberation.</i> She twisted and felt the familiar squeeze of her insides through space, a loud pop sounding in her ears, and then it was over and she opened her eyes just in time to see a house appearing dizzyingly out of nowhere right in front of her, squeezing it’s way between number 11 and number 13. Gods, she loved magic but sometimes it’s effects made her beyond nauseous. </p><p>She hurried up to the door and was relieved when it opened at her touch, letting her slip inside and into a dark hallway and shut the door behind her. There was barely enough light to see, but she knew where to go. She made sure to reapply the spell to keep her passage quiet, and headed for the stairs. But as she shut the door to the library behind her and found herself faced with the familiar smell of books, she froze. Where to look first? She had spent a good number of hours looking through the library, but they didn’t exactly have a catalogue system, and besides, what would she look for? Soul Bonds? Unlikely. Black family blood magic? She snorted. Or how about ‘Bellatrix Black: A history?’ She giggled and quickly tried to stifle the sound with her free hand. <i> Focus, Hermione. </i> There was really no way for it, she just had to start somewhere and grab anything that looked like a Black family tome or grimoire. </p><p>By the time the sky outside started to brighten in morning, she had to admit defeat. She had found only a few books that looked promising and put them in her beaded bag for later, but no mention of soul bonds or even Bellatrix from her quick assessment. She fervently hoped the Order hadn’t considered the books she needed too ‘dark’ and gotten rid of them.</p><p>It was too risky to stay longer, she really didn’t need anyone asking questions. She would just have to go back to Shell Cottage and read through the books she had found, then come back the next night..</p><p>She slipped out the library door, only to pause at a familiar door. She knew the room inside contained the Black Family Tapestry, had seen it before, but as she reached for the doorknob, her hand shaking, she realized she was scared. She wasn’t even sure what she was hoping to find, which only terrified her further. What if her name wasn’t on it? <i>What if it was?</i></p><p>She swallowed hard and opened the door, feeling almost numb as she approached the wall, the massive tree sprawled before her depicting over a thousand years of Blacks. She headed for the side she knew held Sirius and his cousins, her heart beating erratically and palms sweaty as she finally found Sirius, and traced the line back, to his parents, then his mother’s brother, until.. there. Bellatrix Black, in proud letters with a small portrait of the Dark Witch winking at her, and connected to Bellatrix with a golden line.. her knees gave out but she barely registered the pain as she hit the floor hard. </p><p>
  <i>Hermione Black.</i>
</p><p>There was even a small portrait of <i>her</i>, a tiny Hermione who gave herself a dark smirk she was certain had never graced her lips, before turning to gaze adoringly at her.. <i>wife</i>. A part of her took note that Lucius Malfoy had no portrait, why was she different? She stared at her picture, at her <i>name.</i></p><p>
  <i>Hermione Black.</i>
</p><p>She mouthed her own name, feeling inappropriate laughter bubbling up, but unable to stop it from bursting forth. She laughed. She giggled. Gods, she was hysterical and she couldn’t stop.</p><p>“Hermione? Is that you?”, a concerned voice asked from the door. She gasped and looked back, coming face to face with Nymphadora Tonks, looking at her with concern, probably wondering if she had lost her mind.</p><p>She scrambled to her feet and almost fell over her feet as she moved to place her back to the tapestry, covering the incriminating evidence, but her relief was short lived as she turned back to Tonks, who now had her head tilted and was looking at her with something akin to suspicion. Right. She bit her lip. With how clumsy and easy going Tonks was, it was easy to forget that she was an Auror with an Auror’s instincts.</p><p>She stared at Tonks.</p><p>Tonks stared back.</p><p>“Um.. hi Tonks, sorry if I woke you?”, she winced mentally, cursing the fact that she had never been a good liar. She was at an impasse, really, unless she could get Tonks to leave first, she would now know exactly where to look at the tapestry and discover her secret as soon as she moved. She fingered her wand, Bellatrix’ wand, but quickly discarded the idea of using force. Even if she was willing to stun or disarm her friend, she didn’t think she could actually take her in a duel. Tonks noticed her movements, and slowly drew her own wand. <i>Fuck.</i></p><p>“Hermione..”, Tonks said slowly, she was clearly confused but suspicion was just as clear in her narrowed gaze, “what are you doing here? It’s the middle of the night.”</p><p>“I needed to look in the library, for research,” she was relieved to be able to tell the truth and tried to smile, but it felt off. How did she get herself into these situations?</p><p>Tonks didn’t smile. She was staring from Hermione to the tapestry. No doubt she knew exactly who was behind Hermione. The place where she herself would have been, if her mother had not been disowned. “Please step away from the tapestry, Hermione.”</p><p>She stared at Tonks.</p><p>Tonks stared back.</p><p>Her mind was curiously blank, she idly wondered if she was in shock. She let out a sigh and slumped, her secret was about to be discovered, again. She nodded and stepped away from the tapestry, in an odd dance with Tonks as they circled the center of the room and switched sides. She kept her hand on her wand, but neither of them were pointing at the other. Yet.</p><p>She watched as Nymphadora moved to look closely at the tapestry, keeping Hermione in the edge of her vision. She almost smiled, it was quite obvious that Mad-Eye Moody had trained her, constant vigilance that would have been amusing if the other witch had not been staring at indisputable proof that she was sleeping with the enemy. She blushed at her own thought. So to speak.</p><p>She waited a minute. Then two. Tonks was still staring at the tapestry, and Hermione fidgeted. “Please, it’s not what it looks like”, she tried to explain. </p><p>She flinched as Tonks spun around, her wand now pointed straight at her and her gaze scarily intense. She actually reminded Hermione a little of Bellatrix right now, which wasn’t really helping matters. “Oh? So you are not Soul Bonded to my aunt?”, she snarked.</p><p>Hermione stared. Was it that obvious to everyone but her? “.. well yes, but..”</p><p>“I should hand you over to the rest of the order, you are perfect leverage against You-know-who’s second in command. The perfect bait. She will never let you go.”</p><p>Hermione felt faint, her heart was pounding like a drum. </p><p>Tonks tone turned oddly wistful, “Mom used to tell me bedtime stories, the ones with Soul Bonds were always my favourite.. it seemed so romantic, giving someone your perfect trust, complete surrender.”</p><p>Her eyes grew wider, perfect trust? Complete surrender? Was that what she had somehow done by accident, and Bellatrix had realized, and.. what? Taken advantage? Claimed her?</p><p>“Because of the friendship we share and because.. we are family.. I am going to give you a head start before I report your marriage to the Order. Go home, Hermione.” Tonks slowly lowered her wand but her eyes were still harder than Hermione had ever seen. </p><p>She swallowed hard, “Please, you don’t have to do this, you don’t understand-”.</p><p>“I understand more than you think!”, Tonks snapped, “Go home to your wife, Hermione. You have one minute before I alert the Order. Go!”, she lifted her wand again, and her eyes held no softness, no compromise. What did she know that Hermione didn’t?</p><p>Hermione turned and ran. She ran until she was clutching her stomach and panting on the street. She clutched her wand, where could she go? If Tonks alerted the Order, Bill and Fleur would be forced to either lie for her or give her up, and how long could she keep her secrets from the boys?</p><p>Shell Cottage wasn’t safe for her anymore. She felt her eyes tear up, when did the Order become her enemy? She mourned the life she should have had, cursed the strange pull a certain Dark Witch had on her. But she was also filled with a certain trepidation, an odd sort of excitement. Because Tonks had told her where to go, had practically given her the permission she hadn’t realized she felt she needed. </p><p>She dried her tears, and clutched her wand. <i> Malfoy Manor, </i> she thought, <i>Destination, Determination, Deliberation.</i> And she turned her heel, disappearing with a loud pop. And found herself staring at a massive, intimidating gate.</p><p>Now what? She vaguely remembered the snatchers ‘knocking’ with their wands, so she gathered her courage and stepped closer to touch the gate with her wand. To her amazement, the gates opened silently as soon as she neared. Did it recognize the wand? Or perhaps Bellatrix had added her to the wards. The thought made her feel oddly warm. She took a deep breath and started walking up to the massive mansion.</p><p>She tried without the wand this time, and as before, the massive door opened silently the moment her hand touched the wood. She slipped inside as soon as she could and pushed the doors closed, leaving her in a dark foyer, back pressed against the door and her heart pounding while she waited for her eyes to adjust. She was terrified someone would find her and murder her, or worse. How would she possibly find Bellatrix? Should she call for an Elf?</p><p>As her eyes adjusted, she saw the hint of light coming from one hallway and approached carefully, only for someone behind her to push her against the nearby wall. Her scream was stifled by a warm hand covering her mouth and she fought against the grip on her arm to reach for her wand, until a voice hissed menacingly near her ear, “You are late, pet, what took you so long?” A familiar voice, a voice she had dreamed about. She sagged in relief and stopped fighting, and the grip on her immediately relaxed enough that she could spin around to face.. Bellatrix.</p><p>There was barely enough light to make out the Dark Witch’s features, but she could detect no softness in her eyes, she was watching her with that same crazed intensity she remembered from their last encounter, making her weak in her knees. Hermione knew she should probably be scared, but all she felt was relief. She wrapped her arms around the witch and buried her face in Bellatrix’ curls. She nearly sobbed in relief when Bellatrix reciprocated and wrapped arms around her, as the strange tension she’d been carrying around ever since she’d ‘escaped’ disappeared at last.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she whispered, “it was hard to.. let go”. She wasn’t sure if that made sense, she had trouble thinking beyond the elation and fatigue now that her body was telling her she was <i>safe.</i> Bellatrix’ scent was making her light headed, <i>my wife</i>, she thought in amazement.</p><p>Bellatrix held her for a minute before pulling back, a hand on her shoulder so she could examine her. Hermione felt suddenly shy and glanced away. They didn’t really know each other, their previous encounter (or encounters? Was the dream real?) had been brief and intense. There was something about the Dark Witch’s gaze on her that made her intensely aware of her heart hammering away in her chest.</p><p>She felt Bellatrix’ hand trail along her arm until she reached her hand, where she intertwined their fingers. Hermione closed her eyes, revelling in the feeling, it felt oddly more intimate than what they had done so far. She felt a hand on her cheek, and Bellatrix’ soft voice, “Let’s go to bed, pet. It’s been a long night.” She nodded automatically, and opened her eyes to follow when Bellatrix tugged on her hand.</p><p>They went up the stairs to the third floor and down a seemingly endless corridor, hand in hand, a strangely comfortable silence between them. Bellatrix pulled her through a seemingly random door, and let go of her hand to close the door behind them. The room was large and comfortable, and reminded her strangely of Bellatrix. A little messy, but in an orderly fashion? There were books strewn about, a few personal belongings, what she thought were large windows along one wall covered by curtains, and a single queen sized bed at one end.</p><p>She startled when Bellatrix stepped past her and waved a hand, making clothes fly from the cupboards wandlessly. Reminding her.. “Oh! I almost forgot, I.. here.” She grabbed her wand, Bellatrix’ wand, and offered it to the other witch on her palm.</p><p>Bellatrix’ eyes gleamed and she approached to touch the wand reverently, the touch to Hermione’s palm making her skin tingle. “I thought it was gone..”, the Dark Witch breathed, “you saved it, for me?”</p><p>Hermione flushed, and stammered, “It s-sort of called to me..”</p><p>Bellatrix picked up the wand, and put her arm around Hermione’s waist to pull her closer, then her hand was on her cheek, and they were kissing, and it felt like Bellatrix was <i>everywhere.</i> It was all Hermione could do to hold onto her and return the kiss as she was dizzy with pleasure. She couldn’t believe this was only their second kiss because gods, she wanted more, she wanted to crawl inside Bellatrix and- the kiss ended and she gasped at the sense of loss, blinking rather stupidly at a very satisfied looking Bellatrix. </p><p>“Thank you, sweet thing.” And if that didn’t just make her blush harder.</p><p>Bellatrix waved her wand wordlessly, and she startled as she was suddenly dressed in just a nightie, she blinked and looked to Bellatrix who was dressed just the same. Her in red, Bellatrix in green. She bit her lip, her throat dry. </p><p>Bellatrix offered her hand palm up, and she quickly approached to place her own in hers. The Dark Witch smirked at her, “Time for bed, pet”. Nodding, she followed, and slipped under the covers as instructed. When Bellatrix followed, she cautiously rolled over and placed a hand on her shoulder. When the witch didn’t object, she shifted closer until she felt as much as heard Bellatrix chuckle, and the other witch wrapped an arm around her waist until they were cuddled together as close as could be, her head on her shoulder and legs intertwined.</p><p>As she sighed and closed her eyes, she marvelled at the direction her life had taken in just twenty four hours. She could hardly believe they were actually married, and surprisingly she didn’t seem to be in imminent danger of death. </p><p><i>I’m home,</i> was her last thought as sleep took her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been a while! Sorry about the long hiatus, this chapter was supposed to be a lot longer but wasn't quite happy with it. I promise I'm still alive and writing, even if I'm painfully slow. This chapter is mostly a bit of introspection and Bellamione mind games, I hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave a comment :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She woke up feeling more rested and relaxed than she could remember being for months, if not years. She turned her head into soft curls and cuddled against the body underneath her, feeling warm and secure in the arms holding her tight and almost dozing right back to sleep. Until her memories of the previous night came hurtling back and she sat up with a strangled gasp, her heart pounding and only slowing as she looked around and saw nothing more than a silent room bathed in the few rays of light that made it past the heavy curtains.</p><p>The aristocratic wealth was obvious and made her slightly uncomfortable, but she was able to relax as she took in the room anew. It was kind of an ordered mess and strongly resembled what her own rooms usually looked like after a while. She had half expected last night to be a dream, but it seemed she really had slept the morning away in the arms of Britain’s most notorious witch. A presence in bed she could no longer ignore, and she turned back to her wife with some trepidation.</p><p>Bellatrix was still asleep. She had never seen the witch look this peaceful, Bellatrix was always so intense, like a storm in human flesh, passionate about anything she did. It seemed almost wrong to see her this unguarded. Hermione cautiously reached out to run her index finger against her pronounced cheekbones in admiration. She vaguely noted that the carved scar on her arm was pulsing faintly, like a thin layer of magic stretching out under her skin, tingling pleasantly as though alive and pleased to be reunited with its creator.</p><p>Everything had happened so quickly, changed so fast, she had not had a chance to think about her feelings, much less the future. She could at least admit to herself that she liked being in control, she was the one to come up with the plan, to decide how to carry it out. Yet the past few days had felt completely out of her control, as though she had been caught up in a whirlwind with no chance of slowing down.</p><p>She watched Bellatrix sleep, and wondered at her own feelings. Truthfully, she was still terrified of the witch. She was relatively confident the Dark Witch wouldn’t kill her or maim her, but she would never forget the feeling of the Cruciatus curse surging through her veins. It was clear that Bellatrix delighted in causing pain, and she somehow doubted that would be the last time she would feel the effect of that particular curse. She closed her eyes and shuddered. And yet, she had run straight back into her arms at the earliest possible opportunity.</p><p>She could tell herself that she had had no choice, that Nymphadora had threatened her and forced her hand, but the truth was that she just wanted to see Bellatrix again. At this point she couldn’t even tell how much of it was the bond coloring her emotions, and how much was just her own desire and longing. She had been fascinated with Bellatrix ever since she had first learned about her, the most infamous Death Eater, the Dark Lord’s right hand, unapologetic and defiant even as she was sentenced to life in the hell they called Azkaban. A woman who had rebelled against her circumstances in life, and succeeded beyond all expectations in what was still clearly a man’s world.</p><p>Meeting her in person certainly had not been a disappointment, though she had been too scared out of her mind in the department of mysteries to really take her in. Everything had changed the moment Bellatrix was alone with her, had focused the full intensity of her considerable will on her person. Bellatrix exuded power unlike anyone she had ever met, and she had been helpless to resist her call. She could admit that she felt drawn to her like a moth to a flame. </p><p>The hard truth was that she felt flattered at Bellatrix’ attention. Among the order, she had been Harry’s friend first, the know-it-all bookworm sidekick. It hadn’t escaped her attention that she had been the only Muggleborn in the Order, there only by virtue of her friendship with Harry. She had worked herself to the bone to prove herself, and yet she had always felt overlooked. Bellatrix didn’t make her feel overlooked. Whatever the Dark Witch had seen in her, she had <i>chosen</i> her. She had looked past her muddy blood and bound their souls together, forever.</p><p>Her rambling thoughts froze when she realized Bellatrix’ eyes were open, and watching her. Not for the first time in this woman’s presence, she felt like a deer in the headlights. There were no books on this situation and she felt completely out of her depth. Should she say good morning? Apologize for staring? Kiss her feet and beg for mercy? She bit her lip. Bellatrix’ eyes followed the movement and she felt a responding shudder go through her. </p><p>Just as her mind started conjuring up ever more outlandish ways to abase herself before the Dark Witch, Bellatrix smirked and rolled out of bed. Hermione was left gaping as the woman went into what must have been a bathroom, without a word or explanation.</p><p>She sat back on the bed and stared at the closed door, feeling suddenly bereft. What was that about? She had so many questions, and the woman owed her answers damn it. She huffed. Just because she was beautiful and powerful didn’t mean she could just grab her and drag her into bed, who did she think she was? </p><p>She didn’t have to wait long before the door opened and Bellatrix sauntered out. The woman was practically naked, only the towel she was using to dry herself off with protecting her modesty (such as it were), and Hermione immediately found her gaze tracking pearls of water running down smooth skin.. past voluptuous, perfect breasts, down a surprisingly toned stomach.. she flushed a bright red, and she was thoroughly embarrassed by the squeaky-sound she made as she quickly moved her gaze to her hands in her lap. Merlin, wasn’t the woman supposed to have just spent fourteen years in Azkaban? Maybe she had discovered the Elixir of Youth, that had to be it.

</p><p>Certain even her ears were red with embarrassment, Hermione determined to sit on the bed and stare at her hands until the older woman was properly dressed. A task she found increasingly impossible as Bellatrix started dressing right in front of her, without a care in the world that she was being watched. </p><p>She found herself rather fascinated by the ritual, keeping the woman in sight and watching the way she moved, so strangely sensual and intimate. She couldn’t help but watch as the woman pulled on a pair of lace panties, she watched as she stretched and bent to tug on a pair of black knee high socks.. It felt like a show just for her, and by the time Bellatrix started tightening her corset with a practiced precision, it had her so flustered she finally couldn’t take it anymore and blurted the first question on her mind. </p><p>“Why me?”, she asked.</p><p>Bellatrix paused, still only half dressed, and slowly turned to look at her. Hermione met her gaze, but the intensity was too much and she soon lowered her gaze, unable to hold it. She had never had anyone look at her like Bellatrix and the possessiveness unnerved her and aroused her in equal measure. Unfortunately, that left her with a clear view of what Bellatrix was wearing - or rather, was not wearing. The Dark Witch had at least managed to lace up her corset, and little else, leaving most of her long toned legs on full display, and a cleavage that.. Hermione blinked, throat dry. That was coming closer?</p><p>Indecision had Hermione frozen and all she could do was watch her doom approaching. Her mind started spinning out of control, was this the moment the Darkest Witch of the Age would finally reveal her true colours? Would she now die in agonizing pain? Oh Gods, why wasn’t she saying anything? The approaching witch was staring at her like she wanted to devour her, and her heart thumped in fear and anticipation.</p><p>She gathered her wits about her and started scrambling back but too late, Bellatrix was on the bed and- a fist grabbed a handful of her hair, and Hermione’s mind went blank. </p><p>“Isn’t it obvious yet, that you are <i>mine</i>?”, the Dark Witch hissed, so close she could feel her warm breath on her ear. The possessiveness in that sultry voice made Hermione melt all over again and she’d have ended up sprawled boneless on the bed if her wife had not thought to slip an arm around her waist to hold her close. </p><p>The hand in her hair tugged painfully and she breathed in sharply as the pain ran down her spine and very nearly became pleasure. She forced her eyelids to flutter open, for her mind to focus on the witch holding her up. Bellatrix met her gaze, those dark eyes intent on hers as the Dark Witch continued, “How could I not covet you? You are beautiful, intelligent, powerful.. and <i>mine</i>.”</p><p>Hermione felt dizzy. Praise had always been her weakness, and hearing those words from Bellatrix Lestrange (<i>Black?</i>) of all people was a heady feeling. Few people had ever called her beautiful, but she found it difficult to doubt that the words were genuine while the older woman was looking at her like <i>that</i>. She felt like she was burning up. Bellatrix’ grip on her hair was unyielding and she could barely move her head, she wasn’t sure why she found that so very hot but that was a question for another time. Her heart felt like it was pounding out of her chest and her core was throbbing insistently. <i>Merlin, just kiss me.. take me, do something!</i></p><p>Bellatrix smirked as though reading her thoughts, her voice became breathier as she continued, pure heat whispered against her ear, “I knew the moment I looked into your eyes, <i>pet</i>.” Her tone was a sultry purr that she felt at a visceral level, she couldn’t help it, she moaned. <i>Please.</i> The other woman didn’t let up, “Even terrified out of your mind, a part of you challenged me, wanted me. And oh, you didn’t disappoint when I met your challenge.. your surrender was <i>magnificent.</i>”</p><p>Then Bellatrix planted a light kiss on her cheek and let go of her. She gasped as she fell back against the covers. Even out of her mind with arousal, she realized her wife had no intention of taking her. Didn’t she know what she was doing to her? She tried to gather her wits and met the Dark Witch’s gaze. Oh, she knew alright. The smug satisfaction couldn’t possibly mean anything else. <i>Bitch</i>, she thought, hoping the other woman actually was reading her surface thoughts as she somewhat suspected.</p><p>If Bellatrix heard, she didn’t react. She just nodded towards the door she’d disappeared into earlier and moved to resume dressing.</p><p>“Go take a bath, pet. We missed breakfast, but my sister will be expecting us for lunch in half an hour.”</p><p>She opened her mouth to argue, then thought better of it. Just because she desperately wanted the woman with an intensity she hadn’t thought herself capable of, didn’t mean she suddenly wasn’t terrified of her.</p><p>She carefully climbed off the bed. Bellatrix didn’t seem to be paying her any attention as she slipped into the most opulent bathroom she had ever seen and closed the door. </p><p>
  <i>A cold shower it is.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>